The Lost Tale of Legolas and Eowyn
by Kate M1
Summary: After Faramir's death Legolas and Eowyn fall in love.
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Tale of Legolas and Eowyn  
  
Author's Note: I do not own the characters in this story. Only J. R. R. Tolkein's heirs own it. I have always wanted to do a Legolas and Eowyn story.  
  
Prologue "Push Eowyn, push," The midwife said to Eowyn, Lady of Ithilium.  
  
Eowyn was hot and sweaty. Her golden hair was damp and hung over her face. She screamed in pain before another cry came out.  
  
"You have a daughter, my lady." The midwife said as she cleaned and wrapped the infant in a blanket before handing her to Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn looked at her daughter with wonder. The woman burst into tears when she saw her daughter. The baby had golden hair, stunning blue eyes, and pointy ears. She was a beautiful reminder of Legolas, her love.  
  
"Your name shall be Gaenor, after the legendary Rohan princess." Eowyn pronounced as her daughter suckled her.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Eowyn looked bleak as she saw her husband Faramir buried deep in the ground. Her face was shrouded in the black veil and her own grief. There was nothing for Eowyn now that her husband is gone. Not even children to comfort her.  
  
Eowyn couldn't help but look at two graves besides Faramir's. It was the burial places of their sons who died in childhood. Eowyn couldn't look at them for very long.  
  
She saw everyone she knew looking at her. There was King Elessar and his wife Queen Arwen with their children. There was her brother Eomer and his wife. There was Merry and Pippin the Hobbits and then there was Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli the dwarf. They all came to share in her sorrow.  
  
"My dear Eowyn, we must come inside." Aragorn said to her.  
  
For an instant Eowyn felt her old lust for the powerful Aragorn, but it left her. There was nothing but friendship between them, and Eowyn knew she couldn't compare to the beautiful elven queen. She felt Aragorn's soft touch as he led her to his palace.  
  
"My dear Eowyn may I give my condolences to you?" Gimli said.  
  
"Thank you Gimli for you are awfully kind," Eowyn replied in a sad voice.  
  
"Faramir was a good friend my lady. His sad death shall be revenge many times over." Gimli said.  
  
Eowyn only nodded, but was secretly disgusted for there should be no more bloodshed over this. She hated orcs and they did kill her husband, but she couldn't stand anymore violence. She decided not to tell Gimli her feelings.  
  
Legolas did not say a word throughout this sad affair. It was he who found Faramir's mangled body on a forest trail. It affects him greatly for Faramir was like a brother to him. His older brothers in Mirkwood were all selfish and take little pleasure in the affairs of others. Faramir was a kindred spirit to the elf, and his death was a sad omen.  
  
"My lady," Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Eowyn answered.  
  
"Faramir was like a brother to me."  
  
"Yes he was," Eowyn said in agreement.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. Faramir was not yet dead when Legolas found him. His last words were about Eowyn, and Legolas was going to repeat them to Eowyn.  
  
"Faramir was still alive when I last saw him with my eyes. He said to me 'take care of her my brother. Comfort her for the rest of her days'."  
  
"He said that." Eowyn said.  
  
"Yes my lady and I vowed that I will take great care of you."  
  
Eowyn burst into tears and cried on Legolas' shoulders for the rest of the evening. 


	2. A Love Blossoms

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. If you are wondering where I got the name Gaenor for Legolas and Eowyn's daughter, I got it from a Ioan Gruffudd movie "Solomon and Gaenor". The name is a Welsh form for Guinevere.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eowyn slept little during the first year of widowhood. She was often seen walking around her castle during the night with her white nightgown and shawl. Many night servants claim she almost looked like a ghost especially on moonlit evenings with her pale skin shimmering against the light.  
  
Only Legolas could give her joy during those nights. Elves slept very little by nature, and Legolas was happy to keep her company.  
  
They talked about life in general, and their childhood. Eowyn loved to talk about her training as a shield maiden, and her happy girlhood in Rohan. Legolas said very little of his childhood in Mirkwood for his wasn't a happy one. He only told her he has a father and two older brothers that are still living in Mirkwood.  
  
One of those evenings, Eowyn walked in the halls and found Legolas sitting on a bench preparing arrows. His face gave no emotion, but Eowyn sensed there was something wrong.  
  
"Legolas," she said.  
  
Legolas looked up from his work. He put the arrows back in his quiver. He stood up to face the beautiful white lady of Rohan.  
  
"Yes, Eowyn," Legolas answered.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"I must return to Mirkwood. I cannot know when I will return here. Gimli will watch over you now." Legolas said.  
  
"You do not want to return to Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas shook his head. He hated Mirkwood. The only thing that would compel him to go back there was gone. His mother had passed through the sea some years ago, and Legolas spent those many years on guard duty or traveling to Rivendell. His father treats him like one of his servants, and his brothers treat him as though he were nothing but an elfling. Only his mother showed him love, but now she was gone.  
  
"If Mirkwood is the cause of your unhappiness, do not go back." Eowyn advised him.  
  
Legolas looked at her with surprise. He didn't realize that Eowyn still needed him. What is he going back to Mirkwood for? His eldest brother's wedding. Legolas could easily miss that for he knew his brother did not love the lady. Both his brothers were incapable of romantic love.  
  
"You are right. I have no reason to go back to Mirkwood. My father has been giving orders to me all my life and the only affection he showed to me was instructions on doing the chores right."  
  
"Oh I am so glad!" Eowyn cried in all happiness.  
  
She embraced the elf with all her strength. As they pull back, Legolas leaned over and gave Eowyn a passionate kiss. 


	3. A Great Warrior Princess

Chapter Three  
  
Eowyn lay in her bed that night thinking of Legolas' kiss. Faramir's kisses were sweet and gentle, and they gave her much pleasure. Legolas' kiss was strange and unfamiliar. Eowyn felt lost after he kissed her.  
  
"Perhaps because he is an elf," Eowyn thought out loud.  
  
She thought of Faramir, and how she missed him at nights. He was a wonderful husband and lover. She only wished her sons lived so she would have a reminder of him, but fate was unkind to her.  
  
The next morning, Eowyn rode out in the woods near her home. The woods had been a special place for her to think especially after Faramir's death. Her favorite spot was a clearing in the middle of the wood. There was a statue on the clearing.  
  
The statue was of Gaenor, a legendary Queen of Gondor and a Rohan princess of the old days of the First Age. Gaenor was the first shield maiden of Rohan whose sword Eowyn now processed. She was a beautiful woman legend says, and Eowyn is said to be the image of her.  
  
Gaenor also had a love affair with an elf before her marriage. They had a daughter who inherited Gaenor's sword. The daughter had a daughter of her own and so on. Eowyn was the direct descendant of Gaenor and her elven lover. Of course she was also related to Gaenor's husband the King of Gondor. Eowyn always admire the legendary princess.  
  
As Eowyn admired the statue of her idol, Legolas came up to her as softly as the elf could be. Eowyn turned to see the elf reaching out to touch her hair.  
  
"Legolas, I didn't hear you come." Eowyn said uncomfortably.  
  
"I am sorry Melamin." Legolas said in a gentle voice that Eowyn thought it sounded like the sweetest nightingale singing its tune.  
  
"What does Melamin mean, Legolas?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"It means 'my beloved' in my language." Legolas said.  
  
There was an unsettling silence between the two. Finally Legolas spoke.  
  
"Who does this statue represent, Eowyn?"  
  
"Gaenor of Rohan, Queen of Gondor." Eowyn answered, "She was the first shield maiden of Rohan."  
  
"Yes, I heard of her. In fact she is a legend in Mirkwood. Her lover was a Mirkwood elf who was killed in battle during the First Age. Of course it was Greenwood back in those days."  
  
"They had a daughter, and she became the second shield maiden." "Do you have elven blood, Eowyn?" Legolas said in surprise.  
  
"Aye, but very little," Eowyn replied.  
  
Eowyn turned to Legolas. He was taller than she was though she's tall for a mortal. He brushed his hand on her cheek. He was about to kiss her when Eowyn raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"Legolas, last night was a mistake even though it didn't go beyond a kiss. Faramir has not been dead for a year, and I am afraid I will mourn for him much longer than the normal mourning period. We shared a great marriage."  
  
"I know, Eowyn, but you must realize that Faramir wanted you to live out your life for the fullest."  
  
"Yes Legolas, you are right, but it is difficult."  
  
Eowyn then left with her horse leaving Legolas to look at the statue by himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry not the best of chapters. I want to develop the love affair between Legolas and Eowyn so it won't be rushed as some Legolas/Eowyn fiction.  
  
I want to thank you for the reviews, and I enjoy them immensely. I do however appreciate some constructive criticism though please do not flame me. 


	4. A dwarf hears a confession

Chapter Four  
  
After many years of marriage and four daughters, Arwen gave birth to a son and heir of Gondor's throne. There is to be a great celebration in Minas Tirith, and everyone in the kingdom is to come and greet the infant prince.  
  
As widow of the Steward, Eowyn is to take off her mourning clothes and come be a godmother to the newly named Prince Eldarion. It was not a position Eowyn desire for she felt her jealousy of Arwen surface once more.  
  
Eowyn felt the fates were indeed very unkind to her. Her own little boys were buried underneath the ground beside their father. Eowyn could remember their births very clearly.  
  
Boromir was her first born. He lived for only two months before fever overtook him. Not even Eowyn's skillful healing could work on the infant boy. He breathed his last after three days of suffering.  
  
Théoden was her second son. He lived past his first birthday but only a month after. He was killed while climbing out of his cradle.  
  
Faramir died a month after Théoden's death. Eowyn's life is full of these tragedies. She had a feeling she would never achieve complete happiness.  
  
The day before the ceremony, Eowyn arrived at the Palace of Minas Tirith. She was greeted by Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"A fine day, my lady, and it will be even finer tomorrow." Gimli said in his gruff, but cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes, master dwarf, 'tis a fine day." Eowyn said trying to be light- hearted.  
  
"Your rooms are ready, Eowyn." Legolas said, "They are next to mine."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Eowyn said trying to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach.  
  
Ever since the kiss a few months back and the meeting at the statue afterwards, Eowyn was uncomfortable around Legolas. She avoided him as much as she could with a degree of success. Legolas seemed to respect that, and that annoyed Eowyn more. Legolas was never one to communicate much with words, but Eowyn was used to talkative men. If Eowyn did that to a mortal man, she would hear of it for the men of Rohan and Gondor believe in expressing their feelings through words and ale.  
  
Gimli could sense the tension between the elf and the woman. He cared deeply for both of them. Legolas was his great friend, and Eowyn was a good woman. He wanted them to be friends again though he has no understanding of what is going on. "Master elf," Gimli said to Legolas when they were alone, "Why are you in first name with the Lady of Ithilium?"  
  
"I have seen much of her, master dwarf." Legolas simple answer was.  
  
"Nay my good Legolas, I have seen tension between you two. It is something that I won't stand for."  
  
"I kissed Eowyn a few months back, and we decided to let our relationship cool."  
  
"It is more of her wanting to cool your adore. I have seen the fire of desire in your eyes my friend." Gimli said knowingly.  
  
"I love her, Gimli. That I know for certain." Legolas confessed.  
  
"Does she know you love her?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I called her 'Melamin', but she does not want to go further in our relationship. She is still in mourning for Faramir."  
  
"She and Faramir shared a great love my elven friend. You cannot expect a lady to get over it one year."  
  
Legolas hung his head low. His love for Eowyn was slowly killing him every day that pass. He wanted desperately to hold Eowyn, kiss her, and make love to her. He wanted her to mother his children. He wanted a mortal life with her.  
  
"I am afraid I will die before she is finished with her mourning."  
  
"Oh Legolas you must officially declare your love for her. You will feel better if you do. She will know your feelings, and she might even return your feelings. When she is done with her mourning, she will come to you if she returns your feelings."  
  
"You are wise master dwarf. I shouldn't die of a broken heart if I do not the feelings of Eowyn. If she returned my affections without my knowledge, I would have died in vain."  
  
Legolas decided to formally declare his love for Eowyn after the celebrations.  
  
A/N: Well this is the fourth chapter. We will see Eowyn's answer in chapter 5. Please review. 


	5. A Declaration is heard

Chapter Five  
  
The citadel in Minas Tirith was filled with colors and people eager see the new heir of Gondor. King Elessar and his queen sat upon their thrones with their crowns on their heads. Their daughters were all dressed in their finest gowns and were seated in small little chairs next to their parents' thrones. The cradle with their little brother in it was situated next to the platform watched by his nanny and Gimli.  
  
Legolas and Eowyn had been seated near the little prince's cradle. Legolas took note that Eowyn could not stand to look at the baby boy who glowed with health despite his young age. She nevertheless agreed to be the godmother of the boy since her and Faramir had been godparents to Elsa's daughters.  
  
Eowyn had enjoyed being a godmother to the princesses. Arwen was always busy with her duties as queen, and the nannies always so strict that the girls almost thought of Eowyn as their mother. After her sons died, she would spend more time with them.  
  
The new Prince Eldarion only brought painful memories and jealousy in Eowyn's heart. The young prince looked very much like his father, and Eowyn could tell that Arwen paid more attention on the little prince than she does her daughters.  
  
Eowyn smoothed out her dark green dress as she watched the people pass through the cradle. When her sons were born, nobody paid any attention to them. They were heirs to the stewardships of Gondor, nothing more. They were only precious to Eowyn and Faramir. Even when they died, people shook their heads and say that Faramir's family was indeed cursed with no heirs.  
  
Legolas was too busy rehearsing his declaration to Eowyn in his mind to pay much attention on the crowds of people paying their respect to the newborn. He did note that the only time Eowyn showed one hint of a smile was when her brother Eomer came to congratulate the King and Queen. Eomer also came over to where Eowyn and Legolas were seated.  
  
"Hello, my dear sister," Eomer said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"It is good to see you my brother," Eowyn answered in a less cheerful way.  
  
Eomer knew that his sister was in no mood for lively chatter. He turned his attentions to Legolas.  
  
"A fine day for a parade, isn't Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Eomer," Legolas replied.  
  
"Well it is about time Aragorn has a son. Gondor was in need of a male heir. I have a son Elfwine, and I was telling Aragorn last year that if he does not have an heir, I am happy to put Rohan as part of Gondor with Elfwine as King of a reunited Gondor and Rohan. I am pleased that we have no need for it. Rohan would prefer to be independent though a friend of Gondor."  
  
Eowyn was half listening to her brother's rambling. She always thought that Eomer was a man of a few words unless he was with a bunch of his friends. Eomer was a warrior, but he does enjoy talking about the affairs of state. She could see Legolas getting bored with all this talk. His eyes started to droop and less alert.  
  
"Eomer, it is nice to know that Rohan is going to be independent," Eowyn said hoping it would shut him up.  
  
Eomer got the message, and he said goodbye to his sister and friend.  
  
That evening there was a feast. The daughters of Elessar and Arwen attended, and they were often seen running around the tables. The infant prince was back in the nursery oblivious over the celebrations of his birth.  
  
Eowyn once again sat next to Legolas. She felt that Legolas wanted something from her, and she couldn't put her finger down what it is. She continued to eat and drink the meal and said nothing.  
  
After the many glowing speeches of the prince, Eowyn couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the dinning hall and into the main hall where she burst into tears.  
  
Eowyn had no idea that Legolas followed her to the hall. His feet were quick and silent. So the touch he gave to Eowyn made her jump. She turned to reveal to Legolas of her tears.  
  
"You were thinking of your sons, are not Melamin?"  
  
"Yes," Eowyn replied.  
  
Legolas embraced her. As he held her, he sang her an old elvish song. Eowyn found herself far away from Gondor to some beautiful and ancient elven kingdom. She could almost imagine the glow of light the kingdom produced, and beautiful architecture that graced those fairylands.  
  
After Legolas sang his tune, he pulled Eowyn at arms length.  
  
"I have to tell you something my dear Eowyn, but not here. Let us go to the gardens."  
  
Legolas led Eowyn to the secluded gardens of the Citadel. He sat her down on a stone bench, and he got down on his knee so his eyes met hers. "For many months, I have this feeling toward you that could no longer be silent."  
  
Eowyn gave no reaction so Legolas went on.  
  
"I love you Eowyn daughter of Eomound with all my soul and heart."  
  
Eowyn's lips tremble as he said those beautiful words. Tears once again were forming in her eyes as she answered.  
  
"I too love you Legolas son of Thranduil." 


End file.
